DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application) The training program described in this application represents a new paradigm for training academic nephrologists as renal scientists, based on the UCLA STAR (Specialty Training and Advanced Research) Program combining subspecialty training, with research training leading to a Ph.D. degree or equivalent. M.D. trainees must complete 1-2 years of subspecialty nephrology training and 3 years (on average) of research training fulfilling requirements for a Ph.D. degree, including formal course work, qualifying examinations, and research leading to a successful thesis defense. M.D./Ph.D. trainees undergo 3 years of post-doctoral research training, including course work. Six positions are requested, to provide support for the 3 year research training component only. The training faculty consist of 24 senior preceptors and 9 supporting faculty. Only senior preceptors may serve as primary mentors. The faculty belong to 5 groups: UCLA Molecular Physiology Transport Unit, the UCLA Molecular Bone Research Unit, the UCLA Transplant Immunology Research Unit, outstanding faculty from the ACCESS program (a multidepartmental program administering Ph.D. training in basic molecular and cellular life sciences), and for health services research, the UCLA School of Public Health and the RAND Graduate School. Almost all senior preceptors from the ACCESS program with appointments in Biological Chemistry, Microbiology and Molecular Genetics, Immunology, Pathology and Laboratory Medicine, and Physiology, are also members of the either the UCLA Molecular Physiology Transport Unit, the UCLA Molecular Bone Research Unit, or the UCLA Transplant Immunology Research Unit, each of which is directed by a senior nephrology faculty member. Supporting faculty do not act as primary mentors, but play a key role in enhancing the overall research environment, and fostering translational research from the basic to the clinical arena. The research programs of the faculty are supported by over 9 million dollars in direct costs annually from extramural sources. By integrating nephrology subspecialty training with the formal recruitment of Ph.D. training (or equivalent postdoctoral training for those already having a Ph.D.), the UCLA Nephrology STAR Program provides graduates with a rigorous and formal research background, which is essential to translate the advances in molecular health sciences into modem molecular medicine.